edfandomcom-20200215-history
In Like Ed
"In Like Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 2 and the 35th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds become suspicious of Kevin (as he seems to know far too much) and decide to spy on him to see where he gets his intelligence from. Plot The episode begins with the Eds pricing merchandise for their garage sale at Eddy's Garage. Eddy, being the penny-pincher he is, prices his merchandise at ridiculously high prices, while Honest Edd offers his merchandise at rock-bottom prices. Ed, on the other hand, mindlessly begins tossing random items onto his table and pricing them, including the table itself. He finds a bow and begins shooting everything he can find out of the bow, including Eddy himself. He fires Eddy out of his garage and onto his lawn, where he finds Sarah and Jimmy, who'd just bought a blender from Kevin's "Better n' Eddys' Garage Sale" for a nickel. Upon going to Kevin's sale, they're immediately stunned at his success and his ability to guess what his customer wants before they ask. Ed tries to tell Kevin something, but Kevin guesses what he wanted to say before Ed himself could say anything. Edd and Eddy decides to spy on Kevin to find out where his intelligence comes from. At Edd's Backyard Shed, Edd shows Ed and Eddy an assortment of gadgets, including a Jet Pack, Baking Powder Smoke Bomb disguised as a Jawbreaker, a Tape Recorder concealed in a Bucket and a Broom with a Radio Transmitter hidden its head. As Ed and Eddy test some of the gadgets, the "Kevin Motion Alert" goes off and The Eds watch the transmission. But Kevin finds the camera hidden on his doorstep in plain sight, poorly disguised as a tree and destroys it. Edd tells Eddy and Ed that they will need to spy on him in person. The Eds spy on Kevin and follow him. They then spot him entering Jimmy's House with Rolf holding packages. The Eds peer through the window and conclude that Kevin is a part of some "clandestine organization based on the exchange of classified information" and that they are having a meeting at Jimmy's. They decide that they will shut down their operation, but unbeknownst to them, they're about to ruin Jimmy's Birthday Party. Edd and Eddy enter the house and begin to analyze the refreshments for any anomalies, but find nothing out of the ordinary. Meanwhile Ed tries to enter the house by unconventional means, but fails to do so. Edd and Eddy have a look at the packages using Edd's X-Ray Glasses but only seem to find Teddy Bears. Ed suddenly falls out of a Pinata the Kids are trying to burst open and joins Edd and Eddy to open the presents, but still find nothing out of the ordinary. Jimmy runs away crying after he finds that nobody gave him a pony like he wanted, and The Kids accuse the Eds of wreaking his Party and approaches them to beat them up. Eddy then pulls out Edd's Baking Powder Smoke Bombs out of his pocket and detonates it, causing everything in the house to be covered top to bottom in Baking Powder. As The Kids appear to be missing in the flood of baking powder, Eddy suggests they hightail it, but the baking powder-drenched kids appear from the baking powder and advance towards them to give them a thrashing, as Ed tells his friends that their situation reminds him of a B-Rated Film he watched. Trivia *'Goofs': **The voodoo mask in Ed's for sale pile is orange instead of purple, as regularly seen. After the pile collapses, it becomes purple. **One of the milk cartons comprising Eds' periscope changes colors between shots. First it appears yellow, then it becomes blue like the carton under it, then back to yellow again. **When Nazz punches Eddy, she hits him in his right cheek. In the next shot, Eddy has a black eye. ***When the Baking Powder Vapor Barrier was used to escape, his eye goes back to normal. *This marks the only time a character is shown to celebrate their birthday in the whole series. *Rolf's Nana may be very hairy. When Eddy distracted Rolf by saying "Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?!", Rolf then inquires "Nana?" *This episode depicts the most of Edd's experimental inventions: **Baking Powder Vapor Barrier **Grappling Hook Gun **Transmitter Mop **Jet Pack **Recorder Bucket **Body Heat Seeking Goggles **Periscope *Level 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures ("Pin the Tail on the Ed") has a plot similar to this episode, where the Eds attempt to get into Jimmy's birthday party. In the game, however, it is shown from the start that it is Jimmy's birthday, and rather than trying to figure out what the kids are up to, the Eds have to use the sewers to get into the party. *When Edd is showing his stuff for sale, one of the Elevation Boots (the right one) from "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" is seen. The shoes were destroyed in that episode, but the one shoe is shown repaired in this one. **Later, in "3 Squares and an Ed," both shoes are seen again, but in damaged condition. It is possible they were used again sometime after this episode. *The Body Heat Seeking Goggles from "Ed-n-Seek" reappear, being shown to double as X-Ray goggles. In this episode, Edd uses them to look inside the presents at Jimmy's birthday party without opening them. *The Jet Pack that Ed and Eddy use in this episode reappears in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers!. *The Rocket Car Helmet from "Ready, Set... Ed!" reappears as one of Eddy's items for sale. It is later shown again in "Run Ed Run." *"Honest Ed's" is possibly a reference to the bargain center landmark of the same name once located in Toronto, Canada (birthplace of creator Danny Antonucci). *Edd has a stack of comic books for sale at his table. However, in the following episode, he refers to comic books as "poison for the brain". Video See also *The Eds' Garage Sale *Kevin's Garage Sale *Transmitter Mop *Recorder Bucket *Jet Pack *Periscope *Body Heat Seeking Goggles *Baking Powder Vapor Barrier Category:Episodes Category:Season 2